


The Boy Who Ran with the Wolves

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Execution, Killing, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Ruthless Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: A brief look into the life of a magical boy and his family of werewolves





	The Boy Who Ran with the Wolves

A group of hunters had the werewolf pack trapped in a circle of mountain ash. They were about to shoot all of them with wolfsbane bullets and kill them.  
Suddenly an eighteen year old boy in faded jeans, scuffed red sneakers, and a faded Batman t-shirt appeared out of thin air in the midst of the pack. He placed his hand on the back of the huge black alpha werewolf whose eyes were shifted to red.  
"You shall not harm my wolves", the boy said.  
The hunters laughed.  
"And how do you plan to stop us?", the leader of the hunters asked.  
The boy smiled.  
"I plan to kill you", he replied.  
The hunters laughed again. They raised their guns and fired at the boy and the pack, but the bullets were deflected away by an invisible shield of protection.  
The hunters were angry.  
"Who are you?", the leader asked. "And what have you done?"  
The boy looked at the hunters calmly.  
"I am a mage", he replied. "A very powerful mage. In fact, I am the most powerful mage in the world. I am the Great Mage. And I have prevented you from murdering my family".  
Then his eyes shifted to purple, then to orange.  
"You had better drop your guns", he said. "Because they are turning red hot and melting".  
The hunters screamed as they dropped their guns, which then melted into puddles of useless metal.  
"You are also rooted to the ground and cannot move", the boy said.  
The hunters cursed as they found themselves frozen in place.  
The boy sighed.  
"I'm tired of this constant threat from hunters", he said. "We've tried peaceful negotiation, but some of you will never stop your relentless persecution of us. The only answer is to eliminate you".  
"And how do you propose to do that", the leader spat out angrily.  
"Very easily", the boy replied. "I shall turn all of you into ashes. It will only take a second, and none of you will feel a thing".  
He looked at the hunters with his orange eyes. Suddenly, all of the hunters burst into flame, and in one second, they were reduced to piles of ashes. Then the boy brought up a whirlwind, and blew the ashes into the far corners of the earth.  
"Never shall you exist again", he said.  
Then he removed the mountain ash that had trapped his wolves. He ruffled the fur of the huge black alpha.  
"Let's go home, sweetheart", he said.  
He turned to the pack.  
"Let's return to the pack house, my children", he said.  
In an instant, the boy transported his pack back home.

That night, the mage and the alpha lay naked in bed together and made love. Then they kissed and held each other close.  
"Thank you, darling, for saving us today", the alpha said.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart", the mage replied.  
"You're always there when we need you", the alpha said.  
"And I always will be", the mage replied.  
"Goodnight, my love", the alpha said.  
"Good night, baby", the mage replied.  
They kissed again.  
"I love you, Stiles".  
"I love you, Derek".  
Then they fell into a peaceful sleep, holding each other close all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is cold and ruthless to the hunters. But he has to be. If he doesn't eliminate them, they will continue to try and kill his wolves.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
